leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Waitseno/Jungle Gimmicks
Jungle Gimmicks 01 ALRIGHT! This is to be honest my (Waitseno's) first ever legitimate blog post! xDD Originally this mini-guide and side-commentary is an exclusive review to a teammate of mine (Finestic on SEA), but I (really) figured that all of us could use some of the pointers I'm giving out to refresh your mind once in a while :3 This blog post is generally about some things that I found my friend, Fin, to be lacking in at his first jungle as Skarner, although what I've written and typed in are (after a few look again) pretty general funstuffs >_< Aight, I should stop writing the intro, should I? o,o Off you go!: __TOC__ Jungle Speed "Start the countdown after I kill it." - How things were before Jungle Timers were introduced! Always, always finish your first jungle route ASAP! >___< It is crucial for you, the Jungler, to get up through your levels, especially the first 6! Why? because (tbh) you're the only guy in the game that can make a difference EVERYWHERE! You're the wild card of a team! xD Buff Powahz! "Blue first :P" ''- Common jungle route, not always accurate mind joo D: Alright Fin, here's the deal. There are two reasons why you get the buffs in the whole (early) game right now. u_u #You're the guy in the team taking it with Smite #You're jungling. So don't waste it! T___T I'll give ya the rundown of it's uses nao though :O Ancient Golem Buff (Blue), is mostly for your sustain. ALL the time you will be a non-stop truck in your jungle killing mobs with your abilities because you have Blue. @.@ You should be using your blue to finish your 1st jungle route, because.. Elder Lizard Buff (Red), is way much better than Blue in terms of Ganking! no really. It's because the logic runs like this: *I have Red, all my attacks slow people down, thus it makes it easier for me and those in my lane to stick their damage numbers into the target I'm hitting! while with Blue *I have Blue, my MPregen is awesome, and my cooldowns are reduced, it is substantially easier for me to spam my abilities without running out of MP! but, the thing about having Red and/or Blue in a gank, I'll tell ya xD : *Blue: no MP worries *Red: attack slows down gank targets, still has MP It's way better to use the rest of your MP AND your Red to make that gank attempt successful (because your MP regen! +_+), it's basic fun-stuff, and Red is always better when ganking! D: Bush-ing ''"Bush it! >:D" - That moment when you're just waiting for that enemy to facecheck the bush you're in! Now.. I've been stalking you on my LoLReplay. Fin, why did you spend you spend more than 5 seconds in a bush?! D: Twice! (2 gank attempts, non of them working). The problem about Bushing, is that you gotta be "aware". *Could there be wards? o,o **You sure there aren't? *Do they know you're there in the bush? *Does the allies in the lane know you're ganking their lane for them? o,o **Are they pushing too much for your gank to be spot-on? **Are they making it too obvious? ;___; **Did you miss your cue to go in? ***It could be your fault sometimes.. ;__; *Are they not in condition to fight? o,o Ya gotta know these things, man. because, what makes a great jungler, is a great fwen too ;3 *No, that cookie is still mine :< (Epic) facecheck problems "Go in? Don't go in? D:" - ''First world facecheck problems Well, the last time you facechecked, you ended up in a 4v1 trap :C That's really unfortunate, Fin :/, that's reason number 1 why you shouldn't facecheck! D: Facechecking especially when everyone is g/ss/miss-ing is a really bad idea ;__;. This kind of situation is also a tad a bit of a fail if in the team selection there was one with decent skillshots that can tell you the if the bush is occupied or not XD (Ezreal, LeBlanc, or the sort!). But yeah, you really shouldn't facecheck.. ;__; You can always tell me to go Ezreal ya know :o That aside though, no matter who you are in the game playing as.. never leave the platform with 200 gold+ ! :P buy a ward or two; keep 2 in stock, and you'll find a lot of ways to use them to stalk on your opponents! +.+ a ward over here... a ward over there... even if you're the carry! :O Jungle Roles Are you a Tank? are you a Fighter? are you a Carry? These things still matter! >.< If you're Fiora, you would rely on the lane's Crowd Control skills to keep'em in place, while then you deal the hurt! (This is very important though D:, you've got to be REALLY good at dealing hurt to compromise for the CC you don't give out!) If you're Alistar, your lanemate will rely on YOUR CC to keep them pinned! XD (With Red buff on you, you're supposed to be like a glue for them to the floor! @___@) a good rule of thumb is that, if you're not a tank, you go second! D: You'll someone to initiate for you to be the best effective! But yeah, whenever it comes to Jungle Roles, you gotta be sure you know what you do.. You're STILL part of the team comp! You'll mess it up big time later on if the team lacks CC because you picked Fiora as a Jungler, or if no one picked a Carry at all in your team! >______<) Tank -> Fighter -> Mage -> Carry -> Support, is the best composite line to march in! :D Items fit for a Jungler ''"Fin, where's your Wriggle's Lantern? ._." I would be evil if I just dump a whole list of items, would I be? :I -- -- THIS, Fin, is a MUST in every Jungler except AP ones! >___< They provide just the right Armor, Attack Damage for an early-game item, and the proc is a Jungler's best wish! It also builds from your Cloth Armor! D: (Which maybe was the main idea of the person who thought of it first, too!) -- -- and THIS, Fin, is a Mage's equivalent of Hextech Revolver (imo ._.)! Why? It's cost efficient, and provides you with the lifesteal equivalent of a Mage's spellvamp! It's a great item upgrade over your if the next item below isn't exactly a fitting choice, or too pricey, or unconditional. Also, you get a free ward. a FREE ward. A free ward! D: -- -- Alright, if it's THIS we're talking about, I say you'd have an eye for pricey things! >__< This is a great item... but it really depends on the champions you are playing, and the enemy team's composition! >__< You'll seldom see this around people except when people are getting too tanky and you're playing a champion with AS needs o,o Explaining would actually require another section x__x, you can always ask me in the LoL Wikia's Chat for better clarifications and tips on whether to get it or not, I'll help D: End notes There are several more pointers I can give out, but they are a tad in-depth and too situational. That's why I refrained from typing them in xD Comments will be answered (ones that make sense anyway.), and! If you guys would (really) like these kind of pointers about what went wrong, what you can improve upon, and perhaps several funstuffs to be mentioned and suggested, you can always contact me via the Wikia Chat(,might as well get a name, Anonymous Contributors! xD). All for now, soz o,o , Waitseno IGN: Astraliche "Not the best out there, rily." Category:Blog posts